Getting Caught
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: One of the Hapers was not doing their job and was caught doing somthing else. This leads to doing a favior for the other on not to rat them out. Who was doing somthing then their job, and who caught them and ending geting a favior not to rat out? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Nick and or Nick's Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn in any way. This story was a request by **rdustin699**

* * *

The Harper quads was working at Get Sporty. Well three of the four where as one of them was no where to be seen. No one in the store was aware of someone moaning in a storage room pressuring themselves. It happened to be one of the quads as they did not have time to do so before going to help out at the store.

Their hand moved faster and faster as they moaned away. The quad pressuring themselves was so much into their feelings they did not hear the door open and then close. Now there is one more quad sibling in the storage room. They where shocked to see their fellow quad pleasuring themselves by using a handle from a tennis racket. They went faster and faster in their hole until they came. After the quad came they opened their eyes to their brother standing there with a bulge in his pants.

"Ricky please don't say anything." Dawn said.

"Um."

"I let you fuck me. I know that you want to."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh come on I see you steeling looks at me at times even when I'm changing or unchanging for that matter."

"I uh."

"Come on slide that dick of yours in my pussy as this handle can only do so much. After all your hard right now."

Dawn soon crawled to Ricky and soon puled down his pants along with his boxers and grabbed hold of Ricky's six inch dick. He moaned once her hands was on it. She slowly jacked him off before sliding it in her mouth. Ricky quickly moaned as she sucked away. His hands soon was on the back of Dawn's head and started to face fuck her mouth. Dawn for one took it like a pro taking all six inches in her mouth.

As she sucked away she put the handle back into her pussy and fucked herself with it. She soon squirted as she sucked away. Soon after Ricky was on edge and shot his load into Dawn's mouth. She gladly swallowed every drop that Ricky has to offer. She soon pulled out of him and took out the handle out of he pussy.

Dawn was now on her back with her legs speed apart. Ricky not knowing about eating out pussy just slid his dick into Dawn.

Dawn moaned as Ricky slowly entered her. He was slow at first but soon picked up speed and was fucking her faster and faster. If it wasn't for the bra she was wearing her breasts would be bouncing more. A few more thrusts into Dawn caused her to squirt again. That's all it took for Ricky to be on edge and a few pumps later he shot his load into her. He can't believe he lost his virginity to his sister.

That night while Ricky was taking a shower he heard someone entering the bathroom. At first he thought it was Dicky as he always tend to go into the bathroom when Nicky or himself was taking a shower. Sometimes Dicky just uses the toilet other times joins in the shower. When Ricky heard the curette open up he did not bother truing around until he felt a hand on his dick. Something that Dicky has not done.

His dick soon grew seeing Dawn naked. He smiled seeing her C cup breasts. She counted to jack him off and she took one of his hands and placed it on her breasts while the other on her pussy. After jacking him off a bit she went on her knees and sucked him for the second time of the day.

Ricky did his best not to moan as he did not want to get caught.

The blowjob felt better then the first time. He for one did not last long as he shot his load into her mouth. She soon stood up and the two started to make out. Dawn knew Ricky was smart and all but not when it comes to sex so she did not mind if he did not return the foreplay. Once the kiss broke she leans over showing off her ass.

Ricky soon smiled and can't wait to fuck her pussy again but he accidently slipped his dick into her ass. This surprised Dawn as she has yet played with her asshole. It did feel good as she moaned. Ricky taking the moaning as a good thing fucked away. Her breasts really started to bounce now as he trusted away. As she was being fucked Dawn stated to play with her pussy. A few more thrusts in and Dawn ended up squirting. This once again put Ricky on edge and shot his load into her ass.

In the middle of the night Ricky was having a sex dream that felt real. When he opened his eyes he saw a nude Dawn riding on his dick. He looked around and saw his brothers was still asleep. Dawn leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips as she squirted all over themselves as Ricky shot his load. This was the best day of Ricky's life. It was better then having strait A's.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you thought of it


End file.
